


dinner mishaps

by brokecherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokecherry/pseuds/brokecherry
Summary: “This food’s too hot I can’t eat it.”“You’re hot but I’d still eat-““ONE NORMAL FUCKING DINNER IS ALL I ASK!”





	dinner mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at a potter fanfic so hope you guys like, drarry is one of my fav ships so hopefully I did it justice

There was a tense silence around the dinner booth. Ron and Hermione sat on one side, Harry and Draco on the other.

Ron eyed Draco’s hand on Harry's knee with suspicion, nudging Hermione as he did. 

Harry sighed tired and exhausted while Draco rubbed soothing circles in his knee.

Hermione seeing the waitress approaching with their dinner sighed in relief.

“Finally” she muttered to herself.

The waitress quickly went about setting the plates down and Ron didn’t waste a second before diving into their food.

There was really something to be said about the way they all ate their food.

Ron fast and stuffing as much in his mouth as possible knowing there would be more but use to having to share with 6 others.

Draco taking small, well portioned bites. Poised and elegant, years of etiquette lessons being put to use.

Harry eating as fast as possible, the childhood fear of not knowing when he would eat again still present.

Hermione eating delicately and slow, at her own pace, careful with her teeth, the aftermath of having dentist as parents.

The clinking and clanking of forks and knives that had settled over the table was broken by Harry who put down his fork and grabbed his water.

“This food’s too hot I can’t eat it.”

There was a momentary pause before Draco butted in.

“You’re hot but I’d still eat-“

Ron stood up quickly, slamming his hands down hard on the table, his face turning red, he stuttered out his frustration.

“ONE DINNER!”

Hermione shook her head and looked around at the people of the restaurant that were now staring at them.

“Here we go again.”

Ron continued to turn even more red, waving his arms around while spluttering. 

“ONE NORMAL FUCKING DINNER IS ALL I ASK!”

Harry rolled his eyes and buryed his head in Draco’s shoulder while muttering to him.

“Why do you have to rile him up every time we go out to eat?”

Draco turned so he was facing Harry, whispering to him.

“I can never resist, it’s so easy.”

Hermione tugged Ron so he was sitting down again and hearing Draco and Harry’s conversation rolled her eyes and muttered to herself.

“I am surrounded by children.”


End file.
